Takano no baai friendship
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Para Takano Masamune sólo había una persona que podía considerar su amigo y ese era Yokozawa sin embargo hay otra persona ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Kirishima Zen? ¿Por qué Yokozawa se negó a salir con él? ¿Por que se encontraba tan desesperado? ¿Onodera enojado con él? Todo esto basado desde la perspectiva de Takano. [Finalizado]
1. Capitulo I

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Shingiku Nakamura.

OoO

* * *

Takano Masamune sostenía con sus manos un pilar de hojas que tenía que revisar; siempre su trabajo parecía una pesadilla ya que su equipo de trabajo fácilmente entraba en crisis, la desesperación de la fecha de entrega que ya se acercaba y el estrés al máximo era algo que no podía faltar en su día a día.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras corregía los documentos.

─ ¡Lo digo enserio! Si tan solo se mostrara tan amigable como en la foto que sale con delantal, ¡todas las chicas caerían por usted!

─Deja de decir estupideces Henmi.

_¿Yokozawa?_

Volteó sorprendido, las voces provenían desde el ascensor. ¿Acaso venía a pelear con él por el número de impresiones del manga proximo a publicar? ¡Ni hablar! Ya estaba decidido en la cantidad y ni su mejor amigo lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Se preparó colocando las manos en la mesas listo a atacar cuando Yokozawa se dirigiera hacia él. Pero eso no pasó el hombre de ventas siguió caminando tranquilamente al lado de Henmi en una conversación amena. Los observó por un momento desconcertado, su mejor amigo era una persona malhumorada y le sorprendía verlo replicar pero sin ser tan hostil.

¿Cuándo él se había convertido en alguien tan confiable para los demás?

─ Hey, Yokozawa ─ al verlo pasar por su zona de trabajo no pudo evitar salir de la oficina para hablarle.

─Oh, eres tú Masamune.

─ ¿Quién más podría ser? ─el comentario le había dado gracia, no lo imaginaba hablar amigablemente con otra persona que no fuera henmi o el, Yokozawa era muy temido en Emerald.

En el momento en que Yokozawa suspiró preparándose para responder, la persona a su lado se le adelantó:

─ ¡Podría ser Kirishima-san! ¿Sabía usted que ambos son inseparables? ─el chico parecía ser un subordinado de Yokozawa, uno muy alegre y leal, miró como un ojo le temblaba al oso de Marukawa. _Oh vaya pobre chico._Tenía sus agallas y ganas de morir también.

─ ¡Cierra la boca Henmi!

─No se enoje Yokozawa-san solo es la verdad, todavía estoy un poco resentido porque siempre se lo roba, pero no me puedo enojar porque Kirishima-san es tan genial…─ Henmi sonrió dándole un leve codazo a Yokozawa cuando vio que las cejas de este se arquearon molesto─ aunque no se ponga celoso yo lo admiro más a usted.

Yokozawa abrió la boca dando por seguro que estallaría gracias a toda la palabrería dicha por Henmi, pero cuando vio a Takano y su mira tan directa sobre él trató de olvidar la discusión.

─Tú… sólo cállate…

─Awh, esta celoso ya.

─ ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE ESTOY CELOSO?! ─la mano del hombre de ventas se levantó directamente hacia la cabeza de Henmi en un golpe seguro y sin embargo se detuvo haciendo que esta simplemente bajara un poco sin hacerle mayor daño.

_Que demonios. _Mientras Takano escuchaba la risa de Henmi y la mano de Yokozawa apretaba la cabeza de este, pensó que nunca había visto tan rojo y relajado a Yokozawa. Era una faceta totalmente desconocida para él. ¿Cuánto más había cambiado su amigo en todo este tiempo?

En un esfuerzo por cambiar el tema Yokozawa se dirigió hacia su amigo dejando a Henmi en paz, el editor se sobresaltó al estar ocupado con su mente.

─ ¿Estás comiendo bien?

La pregunta era tan casual como siempre, Yokozawa siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar fue realmente un ingenuo al no saber por qué lo hacía… de hecho, ya había pasado un año desde la confesión.

Y pocas veces después de ese día habían vuelto hablar.

─Ah, si gracias, salgo a comer casi todas las noches...─consideró que comentarle con quien era cruel seguramente ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su relación con Onodera, pero no quería revivir una herida del pasado.

Por el otro lado las expresiones de Takano eran muy claras para Yokozawa, pero él tampoco quería mencionar a esa persona sin embargo terminó sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que Takano estaba bien.

─Eso es bueno…─las palabras se fueron como un suspiro, si su mejor amigo estaba feliz, de alguna manera él también.

Henmi quien se había alejado un poco para que ambos amigos tuvieran privacidad, notó como su jefe se acomodaba la corbata rápidamente; este le echó una ojeada a su reloj, miró a su subordinado y moviendo un poco la cabeza le indicó que se adelantara. Henmi asintió entendiendo su comunicación visual y se acercó para arrebatarle los documentos que eran primordiales para la junta a la que iban.

Yokozawa pensó que ya era tiempo de irse también cuando vio a Henmi desaparecer por la esquina del área de los editores─Masamune nos vemos.

Viendo como su amigo caminaba lejos recordó que tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo.

─ Yokozawa ¿No quieres ir a beber? ¿A qué horas pasó por el área de ventas?

─ ¡Ah…! ─Yokozawa desvió un poco la mirada.

─ ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Vamos a beber algo ─No esperaba que se negara quizá sí fue muy precipitado de su parte no avísale antes pero no creía que lo rechazara.

─No lo creo Masamune, estoy muy ocupado hoy─ Yokozawa suspiró, realmente no quería negarse, pero no mentía lo tenía difícil últimamente y había algo que tenía que hacer hoy sin importar qué. Estaba hasta el limite.

─Ah, sí supongo que debí haberte dicho antes.

─Lo siento, cuando me desocupe te aviso─ esta vez sonriendo se despidió del editor en jefe de Esmerald.

_Cuando me desocupe te aviso, eh. _

Pensó las palabras de Yokozawa al regresar a su escritorio, ¿Cuántas veces él también le había respondido así? Una respuesta tan natural pero que nunca había salido de su boca, quiso no darle mayor importancia siguiendo con su trabajo, pero le inquietaba de alguna manera, se sentía como una brecha como si no pudiera hacer nada para cortarla.

Era su mejor amigo y no deseaba alejarlo más de lo que había pasado meses atrás. Lo iría a buscar al terminar el trabajo definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así.

* * *

Soltó el humo que había apresado en su boca. Existía un lugar donde sus pensamientos viajaban sin fin, en donde podía desahogar todas sus penas, conocida como la sala de fumadores que tenía Marukawa Shoten.

Se acomodó en la pared como siempre lo hacía, era algo parecido como su lugar preferido para pensar y esta vez se había tomado unos minutos para descansar; pero esos pensamientos volvían.

Las palabras de Yokozawa seguían presentes en su memoria y realmente había sido un buen tiempo desde que volvía hablar con Yokozawa, quizá de las pocas veces que lo había invitado a salir, y es que tenía algo diferente desde esa corbata que portaba con ridículos diseños hasta la manera de interactuar con las demás personas.

_Es... ¿amigable? _La curiosidad lo albergaba cada vez más.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que era una persona calmada e incluso indiferente hacia los demás, pero debido a sus otras cualidades de liderazgo causó un éxito total en el departamento de editores y con una edad joven logró hacerse jefe de muchas personas. En aquel tiempo eso había sido algo sorprendente.

Él no sabía exactamente si estaban en lo correcto siempre se sintió realmente cómodo con su vida, incluso más ahora con Onodera a su lado quien, aunque no daba su brazo a torcer, Takano sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido. En todo este tiempo donde su total preocupación se había enfocado en obtener de nuevo a su primer amor, se había olvidado de algo importante, y eso importante poco a poco de él igual.

Al principio cuando él pidió espacio luego de la confesión que le había dado pensó que era lo indicado, le restó importancia y pocas veces habían vuelto hablar si no era sobre el ámbito del trabajo y sobre las impresiones que se ponían vender del manga que se encargaba.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Realmente él tuvo parte de la culpa por no comprender los sentimientos de él de una manera correcta, dejó que Yokozawa lidiara con eso solo.

_¿Podré convencerlo de salir a beber? _Se había preparado para no obtener ninguna excusa por parte de alguien de su departamento, su trabajo ya estaba listo solo faltaba encontrar a Yokozawa y obligarlo sin mediar palabras a su salida nocturna.

Sabía que estaba insistiendo demasiado pero ya no recordaba cuando se habían detenido un momento hablar sobre cosas tan cotidianas, era como si cada quien seguía su camino.

Takano en algún momento se había quedado viendo fijamente a alguien que iba pasando por la calle.

─ ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?─se dijo frustrado con más suspiros atorados en su garganta.

Esa persona no estaba muy lejos le preocupaba que notara su mirada, por eso en el momento que levantó la mirada se paralizó aun cuando sabía que no lo estaba mirando porque pudo ver como este dirigía la mirada al edificio. Takano estaba apunto de quitar la mirada de la ventana no quería que creyera que era un acosador o algo parecido, sin embargo otra persona apareció de repente impidiendo un poco su visión y no era nada más que el mismísimo Yokozawa.

Abrumado parpadeó un poco _¿Se conocen? Un momento ¿No tenía trabajo que hacer? Ese idiota…_ La curiosidad lo mató un poco y siguió expectativo con lo que iba pasar.

El cigarro cada vez se iba consumiendo más, pero eso no le importó.

Yokozawa caminó sin darse cuenta que el otro hombre iba directo hacia él por eso este se sobresaltó cuando el hombre en cuestión lo había agarrado de las muñecas quitándole las bolsas que traía en las manos.

No pudo ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, pero si la del hombre que sonrió tocándole el cabello a Yokozawa. Estaba tan entretenido observando que se asustó un poco cuando vio a ese hombre mirarlo tan profundamente.

¿Qué tan buena visión tenía ese tipo? ¿Además quién era ese? Hizo una rápida memoria en su cabeza y logró localizar su cara entre las personas que había visto en las juntas que había ido.

Aun cuando no logró dar con su nombre, pero si lo reconocía ya habían pasado varios segundos, y ambos no se quitaban la mirada.

Sorprendentemente ese hombre desvió la mirada sonriendo en el trayecto y por alguna razón sabía que no era una sonrisa meramente amistosa. Podía ver algo de arrogancia en él.

Takano volteó el rostro también pensativo.

_"¡Podría ser Kirishima-san! ¿Sabía usted que ambos son inseparables"_ Recordó las palabras de Henmi dejándolo descolocado.

_Kirishima-san… eh. Así que es él. _

Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada en esa dirección donde estaba Kirishima y Yokozawa ambos ya se habían ido. ¿A caso esas excusas de trabajo eran porque iba a salir con el editor en jefe de Japun?

Por un momento se sintió de verdad molesto, era como una traición.

Con tantas cosas en la mente apagó su ahora consumido cigarro, y se dirigió a su oficina no sin antes pensar que Yokozawa le debía bastantes explicaciones y las obtendría.

* * *

A/N: Si lees por segunda vez notaste que actualmente estoy editando el fic, estaré trabajando en ello y por fin actualizar. Dejen sus opiniones.

Saludos!

Inochan-Uchiha.


	2. Capitulo II

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Shingiku Nakamura.

Capitulo II

OoO

* * *

Otro dia de trabajo.

Y dos días sin desaparecer los pensamientos acerca de su último encuentro con su mejor amigo, demonios ¿Que era lo que lo molestaba tanto? Ah, por supuesto que lo sabía era aquella mirada, la mirada de aquel hombre que por un momento logró perturbarlo.

¿Alguna vez había cruzado palabras con Kirishima? Si hacía memoria el Jefe Janpu no era tan desconocido como quería creer, de hecho ya le había preguntado a Yokozawa sobre él pero fue una simple conversación, sin muchos detalles.

Desde esa vez debido a la descripción que su mejor amigo le dijo se lo imagino como alguien confiado y obstinado. Si la situación era así todo se volvería difícil y no quería involucrarse con él a menos que Yokozawa necesitará ayuda para alejarlo, después de todo no iba a dejar que cualquier persona fastidiara a su mejor amigo.

Eso era un problema pero todavía no sabía cómo recuperar aquella amistad de Yokozawa; de alguna manera estaba intranquilo ¿Por qué nada resultaba como quería? La idea principal de todo era sólo invitarlo a beber y así volver ser amigos como antes.

¿Por qué no era así de sencillo?

El ahora con los días de universidad, cuando conoció a Yokozawa, parecían tan lejanos. Fue en el tiempo en que involucrarse con personas era complicado debido a su personalidad ya que no sabía cómo relacionarse pero Yokozawa había dado el primer paso y mientras todos huían de Yokozawa por su mirada seria, y otros por lo temible que era como compañero de estudio, Takano de alguna manera llegó admirarlo y a sentirse cómodo con él.

Sin embargo pensó que no era necesario decirlo, y esa indiferencia terminó por lastimarlo.

El era un completo desastre, siempre había sido débil con sus sentimientos.

Ambos eran tan diferentes en su personalidad; su amigo tenía un fuerte carácter y con un gran sentido de valores mientras que él era una persona calmada, sensible al nivel de derrumbarse y es por eso que su inestabilidad emocional siempre estaba ligada a sus problemas personales. Y ahora en su interior se culpaba por el declive de esa amistad.

Absorto de todo a su alrededor fue empujado por otra persona quien iba apurada. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta que Emerald se encontraba en completo desastre.

¿Qué sucede aquí? dijo cuando encontró por el pasillo a uno de sus empleados.

No se sorprenda Takano-san, nada nuevo...el chico rió un poco, traía en su manos un fila de páginas que se movían amenazadoramente sólo se trata de mala organización como siemprela puerta del ascensor se abrió y el chico inmediatamente se sobresaltó apuradobueno si no le molesta…

Por supuesto que no, gracias por tu trabajo.

Permiso.

Aunque lo digas asi, no me termino de acostumbrar. Haciendo una leve reverencia despidió a su subordinado.

Para Takano los días de trabajo eran particularmente pesados cuando era fin de semana, por eso aprovechó para llegar temprano al trabajo y poder adelantar un poco, al parecer no todo había salido como esperaba, realmente Emerald se caracterizaba como un departamento caótico y solo a veces él lograba tranquilizar ese ambiente.

Sin embargo este día estaba a otro nivel, todo el trabajo se había acumulado y las mangakas se rehusaban a dar su avance. Hasta él que era un jefe apacible con sus subordinados se sintió obligado a imponer un orden y coordinación por la responsabilidad que tenían pendiente sobre el siguiente tomo de manga que estaban editando.

Comprendía cómo se sentían por lo que prefirió darles unos minutos de descanso antes de comenzar con el verdadero infierno, para que se calmaran y bueno, de paso él quería comenzar su día con un café helado.

Cuando Takano ya se encontraba próximo a la máquina expendedora más cercana dos mujeres estaban a la par conversando, no quería ser maleducado e interrumpir pero si no fuera por lo alto que hablaba una de las mujeres nunca se habría interesado en escuchar.

Por eso mismo se acercó a la máquina ingresando sus datos para disimular que no escuchaba la plática.

¿Escuchaste? Kirishima-san fue a buscar a Yokozawa-san pero él se encontraba dando una reprimenda a sus subordinados por una crisis que estaban teniendo ¡todo era un caos!

Takano supuso que todos estaban pasando una crisis laboral , oh espera ¿Por qué Kirishima tenía que ir directo al área de ventas?

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! la mujer emocionada agarró de los hombros a la otra sacudiendola.

Takano no estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la mujer sabía que en Marukawa había varias fanáticas del género BL, de hecho hasta sus empleadas lo emparejaban con Onodera.

En lo cual no se equivocaban.

¡C-Cálmate! la primera mujer alejó las manos de la otra con suavidad y luego se arregló un poco su ropaPues, verás Yokozawa-san no sabía que Kirishima-san estaba allí por eso siento que Kirishima-san quizo agarrar ventaja de eso y ¡acarició los cabellos de Yokozawa-san enfrente de todos!

¡Noo! Pobrecito Kirishima-san seguramente se ganó la muerte allí.

Puede parecer increíble pero no fue así… la mujer hizo una pausa dramática mientras Takano todavía aparentaba estar indeciso en la bebida que iba a comprarde hecho Yokozawa-san se sonrojó bastante y aunque lo enojó más lo que hizo Kirishima-san de alguna manera siento que también lo calmó, no sé como explicarte, es extraño ellos dos tienen gran química.

¿Entonces Kirishima-san se salvó?

Si, después de eso Yokozawa-san dejó de regañar a los demás, por eso todos los de ventas dicen que el jefe de Janpu es su héroe.

Ambos son tan unidos ambas mujeres rieron un poco para después irse de nuevo a su respectiva área de trabajo.

En el momento en que por fin tenía el café enlatado en su manos hubo algo que hizo que su garganta se sintiera amarga. Suspiró, era un desperdicio, ya no tenía ganas beber.

¿Son amigos? No.. posiblemente algo más. Estaba descolocado por las palabras de las mujeres, meneó su cabeza queriendo evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones sin embargo la sensación seguía.

De regreso al área de trabajo su teléfono vibró. Era una llamada.

Buenos días sensei… ah, sí, sí. No se preocupe la estaremos esperando por favor siga esforzándose como siemprele dijo a la mangaka que él editaba.

Poco a poco dejó de escuchar la voz de la mujer que se mezcló con sus pensamientos, se estaba perdiendo en ellos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

* * *

¡Se acabó! gritó Kisa desanimado cayendo directo al suelo.

¡Ahh! ¡No te mueras Kisa-san! Onodera corrió en su auxilio, sosteniendo el cuerpo moribundo de uno de los editores caído en batalla.

En su escritorio el Jefe de los editores Takano Masamune estiró su espalda desganado. Justo habían logrado como siempre la entrega del manga, era un poco extraño que bajo presión todos trabajaran tan eficaz aunque no era saludable para ninguno eso lo sabía muy bien. Miró a Kisa tirado en el piso con algo peculiar saliendo de su boca.

¿Eso era vómito?

Un agotador dia, ehexhaló sintiendo como sus pulmones se liberaron esto le dio un sentimiento de calma. Observó como todo el equipo de las doncellas como solían llamarlos parecían muertos en vida, no estaba bien debían descansar.

Se levantó de su asiento captando la atención de sus empleados y se dirigió a ellos Muy bien gracias por su arduo trabajo el dia de hoy, lo ideal sería que todos nos fuéramos a descansar así que espero verlos puntual mañana. Como siempre un gusto trabajar con ustedesrepentinamente sus ojos se cerraron en un breve instante, hasta el necesitaba descansar por lo que sin rodeos se despidió buenas noches...

La respuesta fue inmediata, algunos de los editores desaparecieron tan pronto dejó de hablar y muchos otros seguían desmayados del cansancio. Localizó a Hattori que se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre.

¿Puedes encargarte de cerrar cuando todos ya se hayan ido? le dijo cuando ya había caminado hacia él.

¿Te vas antes? Eso es raro en ti…

Ser jefe es agotador ¿no lo crees segundo al mando? le dio un leve empujón con su codo, Hattori aun siendo inexpresivo le acompañó con una sonrisa.

Solo vete y dame esodijo quitando la llave de la mano a Takano.

Takano se despidió de él con un rápido movimiento de mano, cuando los ojos de Onodera interceptaron los suyos hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que era ahora de volver a casa juntos; esta vez no lo espero como siempre lo hacía ya que simplemente salió de las oficinas.

El joven editor con Kisa aun en sus brazos buscó una manera de librarse de él ¿no sería desalmado dejarlo solo en ese estado? Aún desesperado sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro, la mirada de Hattori le dio a entender que él se hacía cargo por lo cual Onodera dejó suavemente a su compañero acostado.

En el momento en que Onodera ya había salido de la oficina su auto negada pareja cruzaba el ascensor.

¡Hey, no te mataría esperarme un poco Takano-san! Se movió tan rápido como pudo alcanzando a tiempo las puertas que se comenzaban a cerrar ¿A ti qué te pasa…?

Asombrado el editor más joven sintió un extraño peso en su cuerpo, notando que no era más que Takano apoyado desde atrás, su rostro había caído en el hueco de su cuello sintiendo el suave aliento contra su piel. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo, ah… se sentía tan bien compartir esos momentos pero eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía decir.

T-Takano-san aquí nose removió incómodo sin embargo algo lo hizo desistir ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Yo… no lo sémurmuró manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

¿Estás enfermo? ¿O te duele algo?alarmado posó su mano en la frente de su jefe sin percibir algún síntoma de fiebre.

En ese momento la mente de Takano se proyectó un rápido recuerdo. Demonios… esa misma acción ya la había vivido pero la persona quien lo hacía era Yokozawa un acto que demostró lo importante que era para él y Takano simplemente le había golpeado la mano porque podía malinterpretarse con Onodera presente.

Estaba tan enfocado en demostrar sus sentimientos y hacer que Onodera aceptara los suyos que le fue indiferente lo que Yokozawa podía sentir.

Takano chasqueó la lengua molesto por sus acciones pasadas, no obstante el hombre a su par se sintió incómodo.

Oh, discúlpame si hice algo que no queríassusurró.

No es eso…

¿Qué es entonces?dijo confundidono logro comprenderte si no me explicas debidamente qué es lo que sucede contigo Onodera esperó pacientemente en saber la razón de su comportamiento sin duda pensó en muchas opciones pero no lo que pronto iría a decir Takano.

Es sobre Yokozawamurmuró queriendo levantar el rostro para poder ver la expresión que estaba teniendo su pareja en ese momento, pero no lo hizo prefirió estar en la misma posición ocultando su rostro.

Por otro lado Onodera percibió en su cuerpo una extraña sensación, era como una mezcla de miedo y rabia. No pudo evitar desconfiar ¿Algo había pasado con ellos dos? ¿Yokozawa decidió quitarle a Takano tal como le dijo una vez? Su cuerpo se tensó y su pareja lo notó.

Hace dos dias queria invitar a Yokozawa a salir un rato pero él se negó...suspiró no sabía exactamente que iba lograr comentandole a Onodera, quizás sólo necesitaba desahogarse pero también quería explicarle muy bien sus sentimientos aunque de alguna manera se sentía tan inmaduro al contarlo sé que es estúpido, a lo mejor estaba ocupado pero me siento intranquilo ¿Y si lo llegue a lastimar tanto que le es difícil estar conmigo?con tan sólo decirlo su corazón palpitó angustiado. Nunca quise herirlo... es mi mejor amigo.

Para Onodera esto era nuevo nunca había visto esa faceta de él, tan desesperado y vulnerable. Aunque los celos habían llegado al sólo escuchar el nombre de su rival, no se sentía capaz de ponerse al lado de Takano y decirle que actuó bien al alejar a Yokozawa tan insensiblemente.

Es algo que no sé ... sólo el propio Yokozawa-san podría darte una explicación. No des tanto rodeos pensando en algo que no encontrarás respuestas contigo mismo...buscó las palabras más adecuadas para hacerle entender, mentiría si no dijera que se encontraba un poco celoso por el hecho que Takano estaba tan afectado; sólo podía concluir que Yokozawa tenía un espacio que llenar en la vida de Takano y era por ello que él se encontraba tan perdido.

Aunque Takano no era capaz de darse cuenta de eso no se lo diría ya que era algo que debía descubrir, Onodera sabía que la amistad de los dos era algo que solo ellos podían comprender, no podía interferir pero si darle su opinión.

Ofuscado en cómo mejorar la atmósfera Takano pretendió restarle importancia, quizá nunca debió sacar el tema. Al final terminar huyendo era más fácil que ser lastimado o lastimar a alguien.

Me pregunto si alguna vez fuimos de verdad amigos… no hice nada por él cuando me recibió con los brazos abiertos en el pasado o cuando escuchó mis lamentos egoístas. Esto es muy cansado, no vale la pena seguir…las palabras salieron tan rápidas sin pensarlas.

Takano apenas había terminado la frase cuando en un brusco movimiento Onodera ya lo tenía preso en la pared, su mirada molesta chocaba con la asombrada de suya.

¡¿Qué dices?!No puedes renunciar a esa amistad porque él es una parte importante en tu vida ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Es tu mejor amigo seguramente él se sintió feliz por la confianza que le diste ¡debes apreciarlo!las manos del menor apretaban fuerte los hombros de Takano.

El editor en Jefe estaba conmocionado podía ver como Onodera intentaba controlar su agitada respiración y sus ojos se tornaban cristalizados.

Allí lo entendió él había dicho algo totalmente desalmado y eso enojó a Onodera.

Levantar la voz por Yokozawa… es algo que nunca creí ver de ti.

Si recordaba esos pequeños detalles incluso ellos dos se habían esmerado en llevarse mejor, ya no había más peleas sólo los típicos regaños de Yokozawa pero en cada uno de ellos iban elogios al trabajo de Onodera.

El asombro no dejaba de presentarse en su rostro y aún cuando en algún momento notó como la relación de Yokozawa y Onodera mejoraba, no se esperaba una reacción así de su pareja. ¿Estaba en otra dimensión?

Aunque no lo crea Takano-san yo admiro a Yokozawa-san por su capacidad laboral, además... miró con seriedad a Takano si algo entendí de él es que realmente te llegó a querer al punto en que yo fui una amenaza por mis actos inmaduros en el pasado, él sólo quería protegerte como ya lo había hecho antes.

Decirlo así me hace sentir un imbécil.

Lo eres. Debes arreglar todo y hablar con Yokozawa-sanse separó de Takano dedicándole una sonrisa él ha cambiado y seguramente desea lo mismo que tú.

Tienes razón.

Por supuesto yo siempre tengo razón...las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sin previo aviso su pareja lo había jalado plantandole un profundo beso, Onodera se hubiera caído si no lo estuvieran sosteniendo por la cintura.

Te amo murmuró cuando dejó de besarloesta vez por decirme mis verdades y hacerme recapacitar, pero también por estar siempre a mi lado. En este momento iré a la casa de Yokozawa.

Cuando la puerta se volvió abrir lo soltó y caminó no sin antes sonreírle para luego continuar su trayecto. Onodera se quedó estático con las mejillas encendidas, pensando en lo malditamente buen besador que era Takano.

* * *

Su respiración estaba agitada por la falta de oxígeno, se dio un momento para estabilizarse ya que no quería llamar a la puerta y que su amigo lo viera en esa faceta tan vergonzosa.

Al salir de Marukawa corrió como un loco en medio de su travesía recordó que pocas veces había estado en la casa de su amigo porque lo usual era en la suya, logró hacer memoria y dar con el lugar.

¿Pero qué iba hacer ahora?

Se encontraba enfrente de la puerta dispuesto a hacer sonar el timbre, aunque estaba tan nervioso que no quería actuar sin tener algo en mente ¿Qué le diría? Algo como "te extraño lo siento por ser un imbécil" era tan difícil ya que él no era de las personas que tomaban la iniciativa siempre dejaba que las personas vinieran a él y era por eso que tenía poco amigos.

Mentir y decir que nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Yokozawa en el pasado, solo lo haría un imbécil más, de alguna manera él lo supo y cuando estaba tan vulnerable deseando olvidar todo, se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que Yokozawa sentía por él y terminaron teniendo relaciones en su estado de ebriedad. No le importó que pasaría en los días siguientes luego de ese encuentro.

Al final sólo le había dado esperanzas de la manera más cruel posible. Gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

No es momento de dudar se dijo llamando finalmente la puerta.

Esperó unos minutos pero nadie salió a recibirlo ¿Acaso no estaba? Pero si era ya de noche no era una hora en la que debería estar afuera. Era extraño, quizá estaba tan ocupado como para no abrir la puerta. Metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando un par de llaves y entre ellas la que Yokozawa le había dado una vez, era la primera vez ocupandola de hecho pensó que ya la había perdido.

Suspiró como si eso le armara de valor y abrió la puerta, encendió la luz quedando atónito. Todo… todo estaba vacío, ni siquiera habían muebles a excepción de uno. Desesperadamente buscó a Sorata y no lo encontró

¿De verdad este era la casa de Yokozawa?

No había otra opción que llamarlo, maldijo un poco y con su celular en la mano marcó el número de Yokozawa y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que contestara.

¿Masamune?

Escuchar su voz le provocó un sentimiento extraño, quizá alivio ya que por un momento llegó a pensar que había desparecido de su vida. ¿Qué tan tonto podría sonar eso?

Abrió su boca pero no articulaba palabras y es que no sabía qué decir exactamente, suspiró cansado de que todo fuera tan complicado y no pudiera expresar lo que realmente sentía.

¿Qué pasa contigo llamándome en la noche? Tan siquiera di algoel editor cerró los ojos ¿decir algo? ¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Masamune… voy a colgar si no dices nada.

Y-Yo… Takano sintió como las palabras se atoraron en su gargantano lo hagas, tengo que decirte algo.

Esto es raro en ti ¿Por qué no lo dices y ya?

Hay algo que me molesta, es algo sobre nosotros dos.

¿Es así? Entonces mañana podemos hablar...Takano lo cortó con un suave "no" bueno, el siguiente día será.

No, debe ser hoy.

Masamune es tarde además hoy…El editor percibió la indecisión de su amigo, como si estuviera escondiendo algo, a lo lejos pudo escuchar una leve voz un tanto baja pero lo suficiente para comprender que no estaba solohoy no creo que sea el día quizá en el trabajo podemos reunirnos solo enviame un mensaje.

Que no funciona así, necesito verte hoy y hablar seriamente sobre eso ¿Por qué no hoy? ¿Me estás rechazando por qué estás tan ocupado o por preferir a alguien más?Yokozawa no respondió.

Takano en ningún momento quiso comenzar a reclamarle pero tan solo pensar que estaba como segunda opción debido a alguien más que Yokozawa acababa de conocer hizo que algo se encendiera en su interior.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó de tal manera que era tan incómodo y tenso, de nuevo podía escuchar unos leves murmuros por lo que Takano decidió volver hablar :seguramente piensas lo mismo que yo, que nuestra amistad ya no es lo que era antes y por tu silencio puedo creer que estoy en lo cierto ¿Es por alguien más no?

No puedo negarte que este momento si estoy con alguien, pero no es que lo prefiera antes que tu amistad Masamunelo escuchó suspirar de hecho, este sujeto quiere que me digas en qué lugar debemos encontrarnos.

¿Lo dices enserio? había respondido tan rápido incrédulo de esas palabras.

Ese tipo ¿Kirishima estaba de acuerdo? Espera… ¿él había escuchado todo?

Si así es ¿Dónde estás?

En tu casa…

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ALLÍ? semejante grito lo hizo retroceder, vaya carácter….no bueno…, puedes estar allí, voy en camino.

Está bien.

Se quedó un momento en ese cuarto vacío pensando en que esta vez no había vuelta atrás podía sincerarse y decir lo que últimamente lo estaba carcomiendo.

Porque lo que más deseaba era que la amistad de ambos regresara tal como eran antes.

* * *

DIC/05/19

Inochan-Uchiha.


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Shingiku Nakamura.

OoO

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió por esa puerta, él se apoyó de un barandal observando asombrado el paisaje al frente suyo con el cual se sintió particularmente atraído. De pronto los pensamientos volvieron ¿Cuándo se supone que todo había cambiado tanto? Todavía tenía presente todas las noches que había dormido en la casa de Yokozawa, donde varias veces se desahogó sin la necesidad de tener una gota de licor en su cuerpo, esos días en que las palabras para consolarlo no faltaron, días en donde fue comprendido y escuchado por Yokozawa.

Todo iba estar bien, se repetía en su mente. Y es que se encontraba ansioso aun cuando se preparó psicológicamente para no fallar y provocar más incomodidad entre los dos, no había nada seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera ya que no se sentía preparado, Takano fácilmente pudo ignorar todos esos acontecimientos pensando que era algo normal la distancia que tenía con Yokozawa, pero no era así, él no lo encontraba para nada normal, su relación con Yokozawa nunca había sido tan fría porque ambos de alguna manera se llegaron a entender, como si conocieran lo que les faltaba a cada uno y era por eso que no iba a dejar morir lo que sentía al respecto de la amistad que tenía con él, porque en el fondo lo necesitaba más de lo que creía.

Takano dejó de pensar al escuchar un sonido cerca de él, se trataba de un carro que recién se había detenido. Ya era muy obvio para él que se trataba de la persona que más esperaba ver en esta noche.

No es necesario que te bajes conmigo, sé lo que estás haciendo sí, era la voz de Yokozawa.

Takano desde donde se encontraba no tenía la mejor visión a lo mucho veía la silueta de Yokozawa pero como era una noche con mucho silencio escuchaba todo a la perfección.

Oh, sí ¿Qué se supone que estoy tramando? un tono juguetón que sólo demostraba la confianza que se tenían entre ambos.

Sólo vete Yokozawa apenas dio unos cuantos pasos para subir las escaleras cuando fue frenado demonios… ¿qué te sucede Zen? Si tú estabas de acuerdo…

Cállate, lo sé Kirishima Zen lo interrumpió rápido y lo jaló con fuerza para abrazarlo llámame si sucede algo.

No seas tan dramático, sólo regresa a casa.

Takano que estaba arriba de ellos se sintió incómodo, esta vez los lograba ver, por supuesto que sí y no era algo que deseaba ver porque ese simple gesto demostraba mucho lo que había sospechado. Sí, es obvio, son pareja. Se dijo cuándo Yokozawa no hizo el esfuerzo de apartarlo.

Yokozawa de algún modo logró zafarse de Kirishima y continuó subiendo, al cabo de segundos los dos estaban de frente mirándose, no supo qué cara puso para que su mejor amigo sonriera un poco al sólo verlo, pero agradeció internamente porque su cuerpo se relajó ganando más confianza.

El oso de Marukawa se acercó a él, colocando los brazos sobre la baranda mientras dirigía la mirada hacia adelante, Takano hizo lo mismo no sin antes mirarlo de reojo.

Takano abrió su boca para decir las primeras palabras de la noche entre los dos, pero su voz fue apagada cuando Kirishima apareció cerca de ellos conduciendo ese carro. Otra vez, pensó, no estaba seguro fue rápido pero sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, donde esos ojos castaños por un segundo parecieron brillar como una advertencia, como un reclamo hacia el hombre que tenía al lado.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Masamune giró su rostro para mirarlo no le hagas caso le encanta molestar a las personas, te lo digo como experiencia propia Takano levantó una ceja ¿experiencia propia? acababa de decir que fue hostigado por ese tipo de forma tan normal.

Que extraños gustos tienes no lo podía comprender de primera impresión Kirishima no parecía un tipo celoso, pero era un loco posesivo ¿tanto le gustaba a Yokozawa estar con alguien inmaduro? negó con la cabeza ¿cómo podía estar de acuerdo con su mejor amigo? Tú... realmente te llevas bien con Kirishima-san ¿Te parece bien estar con una persona como él?

Takano tenía dudas, quizá no estaba en su derecho cuestionarlo sobre su relación sentimental con aquel hombre, pero quería saberlo, y Yokozawa lo comprendió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Verás, él es un tipo muy astuto y de alguna manera manipulador porque no te puedo decir que nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias Yokozawa esta vez giró su rostro en su dirección aun así es responsable y en su área laboral nadie es tan capaz como él.

Una leve sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Yokozawa. No es un hombre perfecto, pero me quiere y me ha dado una familia.

¿Una familia? dijo incrédulo.

Él es padre soltero, tiene una pequeña niña Takano lo miró serio ¿en qué estaba pensando?

¿Estás seguro de esto? Yokozawa le dedicó una mirada totalmente determinante confundiéndolo todavía más ¿Por qué?

Porque sin darme cuenta él me dio una salida al dolor que estaba sintiendo...Yokozawa ocultó un poco su rostro, sí, era vergonzoso que su amigo descubriera lo dañado que estuvo en el pasado por su rechazo yo odiaba que las cosas salieran como él quería, salidas a beber, invitaciones a su casa poco a poco él me fue agregando a su familia, me sentí tan cómodo con ellos que ahora no sé qué pasaría si ya no los tuviera estoy seguro que perdería mi razón de ser para Takano era impresionante la forma en que las palabras de Yokozawa mostraban tantos sentimientos, porque su voz ya no era apagada como antes cuando lo conoció.

Es porque lo amas resumió Takano descolocado, pero ¿qué había de malo con ello? de verdad quería sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo, pero ese malestar siempre volvía de algún modo quizá se sentía como si lo hubiera dejado a un lado. ¿él sabe sobre nosotros? _De que me querías y solo te lastimé_.

Entendía las expresiones de Yokozawa, la que por unos cortos segundos se le dibujó era de la que más se culpaba y eso sólo le trajo más pesar. Ninguno de los dos lo ha olvidado.

Sí, sabe todo por eso se comporta como un odioso.

Tiene toda la razón del mundo de quererme odiar como lo hace Takano suspiró frunciendo el ceño quiero decir, lo acepto solo soy un estúpido egoísta aun cuando sabía lo que sentías fui tan cruel, yo… lo siento.

Yokozawa lo miró detenidamente sintiéndose asustado ¿Por qué se lamentaba así? No podía permitirlo, que Takano sufriera sólo descontrolaba su estado emocional y no era nada sano para él.

Eso ya pasó... y de todos modos yo solo fui alguien insoportable para ti, yo nunca entendía que lo único que sentías era amistad Yokozawa estaba huyendo de nuevo, recordar no era algo que hacía a menudo todo su pasado amoroso había sido algo que ya no quería pensar porque dolía, siempre en el fondo le dolía, pero debía actuar como si nada pasaba en su interior no te preocupes, ya lo superé.

¡Ambos sabemos que no es verdad! Takano elevó su voz ¿Por qué estaba protegiéndolo de nuevo? Lo sabía, si para él su mejor amigo cambió tanto seguramente para Yokozawa él no había cambiado nada, lo seguía viendo como alguien frágil fácil de hundirse.

Eso le molestaba tanto porque era verdad. Tomó por los hombros a Yokozawa bajo la mirada confusa de él siempre te preocupaste por mí, me cuidaste, me diste muchas razones de vivir luego de mi depresión y ¿cómo te agradecí yo? Dándote falsas esperanzas.

Es lo que yo quería Masamune, yo sabía las consecuencias Yokozawa no podía negarlo, pero no era un problema donde solo una persona tenía la culpa.

¡¿Y crees que eso era correcto?! eso solo te lastimó, mientras tú me dabas tu corazón yo solo veía un cuerpo...sintió a Yokazawa tensarse. Takano apretó los puños parecía que lo único que sabía hacer al estar junto a Yokozawa era herirlo lo siento, no quise ser tan duro, pero escúchame… no sabes cómo me siento, estoy perdido en tantos pensamientos desde que por fin entendí que ya no somos los mismos de antes, soy un total idiota alguien que no debe ser llamado un amigo cuando sintió su voz quebrarse trató mantener distancia, era mala señal estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Yokozawa sólo suspiró al recuperarse y cerró sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, era un leve abrazo si se podía considerar como uno, pero era una forma de decirle que también lo había extrañado.

Se presionó sobre el hombro de Yokozawa murmurando palabras desde su interior Yo de verdad lo lamento por mi comportamiento, por querer cortar nuestros lazos de amistad sólo por Onodera, no fue correcto, jamás lo va ser, aun si él es mi pareja o la persona a quien quiero, una amistad vale mucho más, tu amistad es más importante Yokozawa.

Yokozawa que estaba calmado lo alejó un poco para que sus miradas lograran cruzarse, si el ambiente no fuera tan sentimental les hubiera dando cierta gracia tener ambos los ojos irritados.

Mira Masamune tú fuiste mi primer amor... Takano sintió una punzada y sólo trató cerrar los ojos para calmarse realmente te amé tanto que ya no supe qué hacer conmigo, odiaba irracionalmente a Onodera porque él era el único que te apartaba de mi lado, él y solo él al cual no podías dejar de pensar dijo en un tono bajito, Takano apretó los dientes ¿cómo pudo soportar estar a su lado? cuando le provocaba tanta tristeza pero, Masamune no me arrepiento el amarte me trajo también cosas buenas, encontré a alguien que con palabras no puedo expresar cómo me siento por él. Gracias Masamune.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Por qué eres así? Yo debería agradecerte.

Lo sé, pero eres un idiota con las palabras Masamune, hace poco decías que solo te interesaba mi cuerpo dijo bromeando esperando una reacción de su amigo y exactamente la obtuvo cuando fue empujado.

¿Quién demonios quiere tu cuerpo? habló molesto ¿le había dicho idiota?

¡Lo acabas de decir estúpido!

¿Seguro? Porque sólo escuche como hablabas de tus fetiches sobre hombres manipuladores.

¡vete a la mierda Masamune! gritó totalmente colérico.

Ambos se miraron queriéndose matar, pero cuando la tensión bajo no pudieron evitar explotar en risas, realmente los dos extrañaban sus momentos de pelea porque era algo tan propio de ellos que lo llegaban a atesorar.

Takano cuando se calmó, miró a su mejor amigo, había resultado muy diferente a como se lo esperaba, pero era suficiente para tomarlo como una reconciliación.

Estoy feliz de verte Masamune, pero ya es muy noche notó como su mejor amigo lo dedicaba una mirada que comprendió enseguida, porque claro era de sus favoritas esa que decía _vámonos-por-un-par-de-copas_ ¿Lo dices enserio?

¿Por qué no? Yokozawa has perdido nivel ¿Tienes miedo de embriagarte hasta perder la razón? sonrió cuando su amigo tan orgulloso como siempre caminó hacia él dispuesto a demostrarle que él era buen bebedor.

Takano estaba satisfecho iba lograr beber con Yokozawa como en los viejos tiempos, caminaron rumbo al lugar donde siempre bebían aquel lugar que tenían mucho tiempo sin visitar, donde había tantos recuerdos de ellos dos e iban a crear muchos más. Esa noche sólo hizo que los sentimientos de ambos crecieran, sentimientos que harían fortalecer más su amistad.

.

.

* * *

Se acomodó la corbata mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor ¡Demonios que iba tarde! jamás pensó que la salida de ayer con Yokozawa le iba provocar un sueño tan profundo ¿por qué demonios se les había ocurrido de competir sobre quién bebía más? aunque ahora sabía que no había sido una buena decisión no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que él había ganado.

La imagen de Yokozawa borracho pasó por su mente poniéndolo de buen humor, si sus subordinados lo hubieran visto ya no provocaría el mismo miedo. Cuando la puerta se abrió se adentró colocándose a un lado del ascensor, pero de pronto una persona levantó su mano interponiendo que el ascensor se cerrara.

_De todas las personas_. Pensó y es que se trataba del mismísimo Kirishima Zen, ese famoso editor de Janpu que volvía a las empleadas locas y por supuesto actual pareja de su mejor amigo. Lo vio caminar hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba él.

Agradeció en su interior no quería estar cerca de un tipo que lo odiaba tanto…

No es odio Takano volteó sorprendido ¡vio a través de él! Pero no quiso dar esa impresión así que se mantuvo sereno mientras lo escuchaba sólo que no puedo estar feliz al saber que repentinamente tomaste interés en arreglar las cosas con Takafumi ese dolor no es como si fuera a desaparecer solo por una disculpa.

Yo no estoy orgulloso de eso porque es algo que no me lo perdono, pero intente ser sincero con él ya que eran palabras que sólo quería escuchar de mí.

Ese pensamiento lo debiste tener antes porque si bien puede calmarlo la herida siempre sigue Kirishima parecía más serio de lo normal era como si le molestaba decir lo sensible que era Yokozawa por él soy un hombre muy celoso ¿lo sabes? Pero aun si no tienes sentimientos como pareja con Takafumi solo quiero decirte que no eres competencia he decidió protegerlo que cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño.

Takano frunció el ceño quería contestarle, pero tenía razón.

¿Y dices que no me odias? Takano suspiró la pareja de Yokozawa no era alguien fácil de tratar.

Ya te dije no te odio sólo me desagradas

Takano por primera vez se sintió de acuerdo con él porque ambos tenían los mismos sentimientos y quería decírselo en su perfecta cara sonriente pero mejor buscó como cambiar el tema Pensaba que ayer ibas hacer tu escena.

Sí, estaba tentado a hacerla el hombre fijamente lo miró pero la relación que tengo con Takafumi es muy seria como para desconfiar de él.

Takano guardó silencio impresionado, era cierto que ese hombre no le llegaba agradar demasiado pero ahora la imagen que le había dado era de alguien que no iba a dejar de apoyar a la persona que amaba. Eso era algo completamente más allá de una simple relación sentimental.

No lo tomes con tanta seriedad, ya te dije no te odio realmente.

Kirishima salió por la puerta cuando esta se abrió, levantó su brazo despidiéndose de él con un gesto de mano. Takano poco después sigo su camino por los pasillos de Marukawa rumbo a su departamento.

Takano pensó que para ser su primer encuentro con Kirishima no había estado tan mal ya que no terminó en una pelea y no era como si lo estaba buscando, pero no conocía que reacción podía tener editor de Janpu por lo que estaba preparado.

El editor en jefe llegó a su escritorio dejando sus cosas por encima de tantos documentos que tenía que revisar de pronto sintió su celular vibrar, era un mensaje, pero no era un número conocido.

Indeciso lo abrió.

«_**Takafumi puede hacer lo él quiera, confío en él, pero sólo quería decirte que no me molesta si deseas salir a beber con él. Sólo piensa diez veces antes de decir o hacer algo que pueda lastimarlo ¿sí? Esto si fue una amenaza. Te dejo una imagen como muestra de mi apoyo**_.»

Takano ya de por sí estaba impresionado pero la imagen lo dejó congelado era una _selfie_ de Kirishima mientras Yokozawa cocinaba junto a una pequeña niña, desde lo lejos podía ver su cara sonrojada. Esto lo calmaba su amigo estaba feliz y con eso le bastaba.

No podía conseguir todo el tiempo que había perdido al lado de Yokozawa por su inmadurez, pero si algo era seguro es que iba apreciarlo de ahora en adelante, iba a disfrutar al lado de su mejor amigo porque ambos necesitaban eso, se querían y conocían como ninguna otra persona.

Takano dejó a un lado el teléfono mientras lograba concentrarse en sus tareas laborales, de pronto un frío pasó por todo su cuerpo.

_¿Cómo conoce mi numero?_ negó con la cabeza nervioso estaba seguro que Yokozawa no se lo había dado.

Se dejó caer sobre su asiento mientras la cara de Kirishima sonriente pasó por su mente. _Esto si es una amenaza._ Recordó esas palabras del texto. No sabía a qué temerle más si a Yokozawa cuando le encontrara esa foto o a Kirishima vigilándolo, lo pensó y pensó ya vería como arreglarse con su mejor amigo porque Kirishima sin duda era un hombre posesivo y muy peligroso.

_Fin._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia la idea se me ocurrió de pronto y sólo tenía un resumen de cada escena fue bastante interesante crear todo la historia en base a eso, traté que Yokozawa y Takano no se salieran tanto de sus personalidades espero que fuera así, y bueno ¡dejen un review! sobre si les gustó o esperaban algo más, estaré pendiente de sus opiniones.  
Saludos.  
FEB/25/2020

Inochan-Uchiha.


End file.
